


How Cold Do You Really Want To Be?

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Ten II/Rose have their first normal fight (not angsty)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Cold Do You Really Want To Be?

He was nearly asleep when Rose abruptly jerked away from him.

“I never thought I’d seriously be askin’ you to wear _more_ clothes,” she remarked, “but go put on some socks or somethin’! Your feet are _freezin’_.”

The Doctor grumbled tiredly, “If you’re cold, maybe _you_ should do something about it. Never would’ve been an issue when I was a Time Lord,” he muttered.

“You never got to snuggle with me in bed then, either,” Rose pointed out. “Really wanna go back to that?”

The Doctor hadn’t dressed so quickly since Jackie had nearly caught them together in the kitchen.


End file.
